


Insanity's Villains

by Elri (angelrider13)



Series: Insanity [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Characters to be added, Gen, Instanity, Mental Instability, Mystery, Nemo!fic, This one is kinda creepy, mostly because of Nemo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asylum is empty. The Inmates are loose. While they run and laugh and play and hide, she watches and waits to shift the tide. She understands them in a way no else does. Because she is one of them too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotham's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this fic doesn't really have any connection to the others except for Nemo.
> 
> Also, in case you didn't read the tags, this on is a bit the creepy side. Just so you know.

They were rumors.

Nothing but mere whispers, really.

The Asylum was home to the worst of Gotham, the sick, the bloodthirsty, the insane. Those that feared nothing, except maybe the Bat. The local law enforcement was a joke, corrupt and unreliable at best. Aside from the commissioner and a few others, none of them were to be taken seriously. The staff of the Asylum were no better; never actually rehabilitating any of the Inmates and sometimes assisting in their escape. It was a simple cycle, break out, fight the Bat, go back in.

Never ending, never changing.

Except it did change.

It started after a rookie villain had managed to break out for his first time. He hadn't been three blocks away when a woman appeared. She didn't say anything to him, just regarded him solemnly with foggy hazel eyes. Unnerved, the rookie left her where she was and continued on. Only to see her again. And again. And again.

She never spoke a word. Never made a sound.

Just watched and waited.

When at last she spoke, she turned her face to the black night sky and whispered, "He comes," before stepping back and vanishing into the shadows.

Moments later, the Bat was upon him, rounding him up and dragging him back to the Asylum.

He was welcomed back with open arms by the Inmates and he retold his story. The Newer Inmates were shocked and nervous. Something other than the Bat was lurking in the night. When asked for more details, the Rookie found he couldn't remember the woman's face, only the hazy hazel eyes remained in his memory. At this, the Veterans all traded knowing looks.

It was her.

The Nameless Girl.

Nemo.

She had vanished years ago. The Joker had taken her with him during one of his routine breakouts. She had never returned. It was as if she had vanished for she hadn't been seen since. Until now.

Now, she followed them. Watched them.

They all saw her from time to time, silent and observing. She rarely spoke, but when she did, her voice was hollow and detached, yet child-like in its innocence. She never interfered with them, but nor did she help them.

She just watched and waited, disappearing and reappearing as she saw fit.

And no one could remember her face. Any details were smudged out or glossed over in their memories. The Veterans found themselves forgetting the girl they knew that had aimlessly wandered the halls of their prison.

She became a myth, a guardian, a warning, a sign. Some thought she was the Bat's eyes, others thought she was their Angel. No one could tell and no one could ask.

She was a mystery, a spirit that came and went as she pleased.

She was the Ghost.


	2. The Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemo meets Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy smiled in satisfaction at her latest work. The inside of the greenhouse was crawling with life; trees, flowers, vines, shrubs. Almost the entire area was covered in green.

That was when she heard it.

A soft, singing, child-like voice, echoing through the night.

"When will the rivers be clear again?" It sang, ringing in Ivy's ears as she tried to find the source. "When will the sky be blue? Can you tell me when?"

Ivy turned when she felt someone walk up behind her. She whirled around, ready to go on the attack, only to be met with the sight of a young woman, a girl really. She was small and fragile looking, skin pale, body thin. She was nothing special to look at, but her eye made chills run down Ivy's spine. It was like they were looking _through_ her. They looked like they would be a bright hazel if they weren't so unfocused and glassy, like a fog had permanently settled behind her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked cautiously, guard still up.

The girl walked right passed her, over the grass and straight through several plants. But before Ivy could unleash her wrath on this strange girl, the plants sprang back into place, as if they had never been touched. The girl paused in front of one of the more exotic flowers, fingers reaching out to lightly skim across delicate petals.

"What a pretty flower," she says tonelessly, "But every rose has its thorns."

And Ivy suddenly knows who this girl is. It's been years since anyone has seen her, but Gotham's Underground doesn't forget, not one of their own. She's Nemo. That Nameless little girl that used to wander the Asylum's halls aimlessly and without purpose. The one the little seedlings are calling the Ghost.

Ivy felt her lips quirk into a smile as her stance relaxes. "Hello, Nemo," she greeted

Nemo's lips twitched slightly, but her face remained, for the most part unchanged.

Ivy turned back to what she had been doing before Nemo's arrival. "So, to what do I owe the visit?" she asked casually, "Is the Bat coming?"

"Hmmmm, not tonight," Nemo said in a tone that almost sounds like a nonchalant drawl, "Nemo wanted to see the Flower's garden. So she came for a visit."

"Oh? How nice of you."

"How strange."

Ivy found herself turning back to her unusual visitor with a confused expression. Nemo was staring back at her, foggy eyes focused on her face. "What, may I ask, is strange?" she asked.

"The Flower," Nemo answered, nodding in her direction, "She acts as though Nemo is not a threat."

Ivy's brow furrows in suspicion. Nemo is from the Asylum, she's one of them. That in and of itself warrants caution, but the way Nemo spoke, it was like she meant something else. Ivy blinked and suddenly, Nemo's lips were curling into a Cheshire grin.

"The Flower takes pride in her beauty. The Asylum is home for her, a place she will always go back to," Nemo's grin grew wider, "But Nemo shall never again return."

And then the woman-child let herself fade through the trees, the plants curling around her slight form. And then she was gone, like she had never been there in the first place, leaving a stunned villainess in her wake.

"It's nature's way of telling you something's wrong," the child-like voice echoed through Ivy's greenhouse, chilling her to the bone, "It's nature's way of telling you in a song. It's nature's way of receiving you, it's nature's way of deceiving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters for this one are all probably going to be pretty short. Just so you know.

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter is going to be about Nemo's relationship with a specific Gotham Villain. I probably won't do all of them, but we'll see.


End file.
